Okami: Claire the cursed Wolf
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: okay i did it; Claire thrown into Okami; but who throw her in and why? and what is this curse from the title? find out; rated T because of Issun; Pairing: defianitly OC with somone, others? maybe?
1. Chapter 1

_Author´s notes: okay in my last story I said I wouldn´t copy anything. But since I got no clear idea how to continue it I decided to write another story (by stealing ideas but what gives? better good stolen then bad invented; don't worry, I won't steal anything)_

_Okami and ALL characters of Okami belong to Capcom and Clover Studios_

_SPOILER WARNING_

_Claire and her soul belong to me, although I don't know what to do with it..._

_So here goes: _

_Claire never had an easy live. She doesn't know anything about her parents, since they gave her away after she was born. She lives in an orphanage in New York. The other children always laughed about her because of that fact. And even in the orphanage itself the kids would laugh about her, but this time because she never talked much. She always closed herself up from others. Being all alone she did her most favorite hobbies. Studying and playing video games. She was pretty smart and so she was able to win a price from a radio show. It was a small tournament about answering a question faster than your opponent. The price was a video game and a console after her decision. She wanted a PS3 with Okami HD. Since Okami HD is only a download title, it took a while until it was delivered. But just a few minutes ago it arrived and here begins our story._

**New York at just some random orphanage;**

Claire took the package up to her room. Lucky for her most kids were outside so no one would try to steal it this time. "Another price?" asked a familiar voice. Claire turned around and saw sister Sandra, who worked at the orphanage. Claire just nodded with no signs of feelings on her face. It wasn't the first price she won. She won quite a lot from quiz shows and so on. She even won a flat screen! _(I want that thing but I forgot to made that part with my contract with Claire) _"You are really lucky. No not lucky. You are quite smart. You will sure bring it in live. Oh that's right I wanted to-", but Claire just went on. She was not interested in talking with the sister. Quite the difference was the case. There had been a time where she liked sister Sandra. She even SMILED when she was around. But that time was long over. Not after... Claire shook her head to force the memory away which was coming up. In her room she unpacked the stuff and started the PS3. After some installation and configuration she started the game... and passed out. _(lol I'm myself surprised how CREATATIVE that was -,-)_

**Somewhere else;**

He had seen it. His end. He had seen the future. He had to be sure this would not happen. He had prepared for this day. Now finally his plan could proceed. Although SHE still doubted that it will work. "You'll see" he muttered, fully aware she was watching him and reading his mind every second. "You'll see" he repeated and proceeded. He had much to do.

**River of the Heavens**

The first thing Claire felt was an extreme headache, followed by extreme dizziness. She couldn't even open an eye. But she could hear a tiny, maybe a bit annoying voice. The voice said: "Hey, there's something over there." Claire finally managed to open her eyes. A white wolf with crimson markings, a green glimmering ball on its head and a rotating disc on its back, ran to her and looked at her with curiosity. "Hey are you okay?", asked the green ball. Claire stand up not only shocked by a talking ball and a strange wolf but also by the fact she was a wolf. Black with neon purple markings, same as the wolf. (Neon purple? What was the Author thinking?) Claire looked around, and saw that she was on an floating island with beautiful flowers. The sky was full of stars and behind the wolf was a shining portal. "Hellooooooooooo-oooooooo, I'm talking to ya!"

"Are you alright?" The wolf spoke this time. Claire looked at it. The voice was defiantly feminine. ("Of course, since I'm a wolf I can understand her"). "Hey answer us!" The tiny man (Claire, now having a closer look, saw a silhouette of him) turned red, as if he was dreaming. ("So he can understand wolfs, maybe all animals")

"Am I dreaming?", asked Claire. The man and the wolf looked at her. The man said:" Uh, nope, don't think so furball."

"I take that as a yes."

"What?"

No answer.

"I am Amaterasu.", introduced the Wolf. ("Like the sun goddess from ancient Japan?")

"Mines Issun. The great wandering artist."

"...Claire."

...

"So what are ya doing here eh- Claire? You 'now what this place is?"

...

"Hey answer me!" "Don't worry you can trust us.", Amaterasu said gently. Claire stared at her. What was this feeling she had? ...

"Nostalgic..." she mumbled. Amaterasu and Issun looked at her confused. "You can accompany us, if you want." "Seriously furball?"

"...okay. If this is a dream it is a strange one. If not..."

"Huh what?" Issun jumped at Claire's nose. "Whaddaya talking 'bout?"

Claire sneezed. Issun flew a few inches away.

" Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Amaterasu ran to him, letting him jump on her head. Claire smirked.

"Very funny..."

Amaterasu looked at Claire. Claires face didn't show any signs of feelings any more.

"Are you alright?" asked Amaterasu. Claire answered: "Yes ... just a little confused... Amaterasu right?"

"You can call me Ammy."

"..."

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

_Damm I'm on a roll, but now I have to watch an LP besides to get some of the dialouges of Okami. I cannot change everything now, can I? I may have Okami but only in German language and I'm writing in English. Oh well at least it will be more fun, but it will also take a bit more time._

_I still do not own Okami or any Characters. All belong to Capcom and Klover Studios etc etc_

_Chapter 2_

**River of the Heavens**

As Ammy and Claire began to run Issun stopped them. "Hold on. See that, that's an origin mirror. They say once you stay on the surface, your memories will be stored in the mirror for all eternity." ("Nice save point"), although Claire doubted that she would end up here if she would die. ("Maybe I'll wake if I just jump from this island. But then again, if this ain't a dream, my life just suddenly got better.") Issun continued: " I dunno what this means but standing on the mirror will cure all injuries, though you can't cure an illness or something like that." They travelled across a bridge to the next island. There were old pots standing around and Issun wanted his furry friends to break them 'cause sometimes there is useful stuff in it. Claire decided to let Ammy have all the fun while she went a bit further only to find a dead end. Ammy and Issun joined her. "Whoa, whoa hold on there. Look there's a chest." Claire looked up. "And how are we supposed to get there?" "Simple answered Amaterasu. She jumped on the wall and on then seemed to stand on it for a second and jumped again. "Way to go Ammy! Now you!" Claire looked at them.

"..."

"Awwww, what's with all that silence from you?"

"Don't worry you can do it!" Ammy trying to encourage Claire.

("What gives?")

(21 tries and a holy bone later)

The trio came to another bridge but this one was destroyed.

("And now?")

"Looks like the bridge is out." ("Thank you Capt. Obvious") "Hey have you guys ever heard of the brush spirit?" ("Wutt?") "Well a picture sys more than 1000 words right? So here I go!" Issun put out a brush and "painted where the bridge should be. The area filled itself with ink and once Issun was done, guess what? There was a bridge. "So what do xou two think?" "Beautiful, Issun!" "... wow. Not bad." (No signs of emotion; not even in her voice). "Nice huh? This is one of the thirteen brush techniques called 'Rejuvenation'. It took me a while to master just this one. There was one brush god and once it died it was split up in 13. But who can master all 13, if not a god?" ("The god you're sitting on.")

They continued their travel and stopped before a gigantic pillar, "River of the Heavens" written on it. (Clair was quite surprise that she could read the kanjis). "River of the heavens?" asked Issun. "The famous stardust river?" "I dunno" answered Claire "I just saw a stardust puddle." ("Nothing surprises me anymore"). Ammy ran up a hill. Claire and Issun followed her. At top Issun said: " Wow look at the stars twinkle. Haven't seen such a beautiful nighttime sky in ages. Hmm? Look there! Are these stars forming a pattern or is it just me?" ("Hmm he's right. There's this zickzack thingie") "One is missing. Guess i have to draw the missing star." But the only thing that appeared was a leaf. "...bah. Guess I'm just not good enough to draw stars." Well but a certain person (or animal/god what so ever) wasn't. Claire saw Ammy using her tail as a brush and putted in the missing star. A few seconds later a gigantic dragon, with a scroll as part of its body and the same crimson markings as Amaterasu, flew towards them. The surrounding became a gold shining place. The dragon began to speak: "Ah... Why if it isn't mother Amaterasu and her daughter Kuraiko. [note: did a little research and it means something like child of darkness/ correct me if I'm incorrect] I apologize for not contacting you sooner during this long years. Having never forgotten you, I, Yomigami, god of restoration, have eagerly awaited the day we could again meet. While you were away, the 13 spirits of the brush that you once possessed, including myself, have been scattered across this land of men, and now lie in disarray. I became a constellation and managed to survive until now. The time has come for you to seek out and reunite all the techniques. Your power is what is needed to restore the dried riverbed of the heavens and renew the flow of stardust." With thus he turned into two orbs of light, which flowed into Ammy, and Claire.

"Hey that was Yomigami the god of Rejuvenation!" "Yeah, yeah, but right now, what more important is, is that he said, that I'm Ammy's daughter!? WTF!?" For the first time in her life Claire was about to lose her mind. Ammy just looked at her confused. Issun said: "Heck you're right!" "But that's impossible! I mean I'm not from here! Not even this world! I-" "WHAT?!" Claire shut her mouth, realizing what she just said. ("OK Claire calm down and explain everything to them... though I should let out the game part... and some other stuff...")

So Claire gave Amaterasu and Issun a short summarize of her life, that she passed out and woke up as a wolf. Ammy and Issun didn't seemed to be satisfied. "Now it's your turn. I mean, what's going on here?" I think you all know the story of Okami so I will just skip that part.

After the information exchange everyone felt silent. (10 seconds later: the action was still lame)

"That Yomi- Yomi..gami dragon, he called me Kuraiko. What does that mean?"

"It means..." Ammy hesitated "it means... 'child of darkness.'"

"Nice..." Claire could see what would come now. If she was lucky they would kill her. If not she would be once more left alone. She laid down waiting for Ammy's reaction. "Hey, hey, wait a sec. Ammy you have been a stone statue. You can't possibly have a child! But on the other hand, Sakuya said you're the reincarnation of Shiranui and the legend is about 100 years old. But it still doesn't explain Kurai- ää öö I mean your story Claire." Claire looked up. Issun jumped off Ammy's head and on Claire's. "Come on. Don't gimme that face. You're making Ammy all sad. I'm sure we'll find out what that hole stuff means. Come on smile!"

"Issun... *sniff* thank you!" Claire stood up smiling, probably the first time she was doing that because she was really happy and not 'cause the situation said it is needed to do so.

Ammy smiled back waggling her tail and licking Claire's face. "Hey just 'cause Yomigami said you're my mom, you don't have to act like that."

Issun meanwhile had his laughflash for his life. "Then I'm gonna be the father!"

"Hey, that ain't funny!" (1 minute 23 seconds laughing later)

After that the 3 moved on. Ammy used her brush-tail to fill in the stardust river. "A river of stardust! Just like Yomigami said! But who the heck did that?" Ammy and Claire exchanged looks. ("Oh Issun you've just been degraded from Capt. Obvious to Sergeant Idiot.")

_I'll end this Chapter here 'cause I think I'm gonna change something in my writing style. You'll see it next chapter. Subscripe!^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_As I mentioned previous Chapter I'll change something: from now on it'll all be from Claire's/Kuraiko's point of view. That reminds me I still haven't mentioned this curse in the story. Still just in the title. Don't worry it'll come up this or next chapter. Still the question remains: What is this curse? *chuckle* Don't worry I already made my thoughts over that, still I'm the only one who knows what it is. Or not?_

_I still don't own any Okami characters. At least I got the game and Claire's soul._

_Oh yeah. What shall I do with it? Review please!_

_Here goes:_

Ammy and I swam on the other side of the river. My emotions were still a bit unstable, but at least I was happy. I knew Issun just made a joke but I hoped maybe we three could really become some kind of family. Maybe brother-sister-sister or something like that. Stupid me. On the other side was a sparkling gate with a chest in front of it. In it was something Issun called an Astral Pouch. It looked like a tummy (-.-) and it worked like one. Issun explained that if the pouch is full it can prevent someone's death. To fill it the owner just had to eat normally. Half of the eaten stuff would end up at the pouch.

After that we went through the gate. Before us were stairs with a small river on the right. While climbing the stairs, Ammy asked: "What doe mean?" "Huh?" "You mentioned it earlier when we were all... a bit shocked." "Umm it's something teenager say. Umm I don't think you wanna know what it means. Hehe..." "So, then what is a teenager?" ("Oh dear, we have a long way to go.")

We came across a little lake with a sign. It said: "Waterfall of Nagi" "Nagi? What's his name doing here?", Issun commented. "Isn't that the warrior from the legend you two told me?" Amyy nodded. She was looking beyond the lake. "There is a chest.", she said. She swam through the lake opened the jest and came back. "Warn me next time furball..." Issun tried to dry himself on the grass. I asked: "What was in it?" A little round object fall from Ammy's mouth. "This bead here." None of us had an idea what to make of it so we put it away (I don't know WHERE exactly) and ran to an old cave. As we passed we were trapped by some wood spikes. It seemed I was the only one who cared.

"Is this-" Issun began, "is this the legendary shrine? We must be in the Cave of Nagi! First the river of the heavens and now this. Just where the hell are we exactly?"

There was a statue of a man holding his sword in the sky. Or at least he would. "It's broken" I mumbled. "Yeah the gods really didn't do much to protect this place." A thought crossed my mind. ("Yomigami gave his power to both me and Amaterasu. She used her tail as a brush. Now beside the colors I look exactly like her [again what was the author thinking of neon purple?!]{don't ask me. i don't get it either} so I should be able to..) It was actually pretty easy to use my tail as a brush. It was almost pure instinct. After the sword was there, capt. Obvious had to make an announcement: " That was really the brushwork of you two the whole time. Uhh what where your names again? Hmmm another constellation? Now this looks like..." Ammy filled in the missing star and another god appeared. It was a mouse with a HUGE sword. After some unnecessary epicness the mouse/ or rather the god began to speak: "Well, well, well... If it isn't mother Amaterasu and her daughter Kuraiko. It's been a long time but with all these monsters around, the only place I could hide was in this shrine dedicated to ancient heroes. If there is anything I can do to assist you in your endeavors, I'm at your service. Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil." And with that another technique was given to us.

"Hey, that was the god Tachigami, the god of power slash. Wait a minute, if you two are really getting all the techniques, then you are just like Shiranui, you know the wolf who fought and died alongside Nagi. When Shiranui died the wolf's power was split into the 13 brush gods. This is crazy. It's just like in the legend. Well anyways why don't you two try to use your new power? Hmm let's see..." Ammy cut off a rock and I dealt with the spikes. "Wow. I'm not even in the same league with you two... Hey furballs ... ää öö I mean Amaterasu and Kuraiko" "My name's Claire" "Ohh sorry umm I made up my mind: if you two really are Shiranui reborn and get all those techniques, then I think I stick on with you two 'till I'm as good as you. Lucky you." Ammy tried to shook of Issun but he just jumped on my head. "Hehehe, there's no use trying to change my mind once I made a decision." "Yeah... lucky us." I replied, then I remembered: "Why do they think I'm your daughter? You said you were a statue right? Umm in your past life, did you had any children?" Ammy and I laied down thinking. It was nice that Issun was silent for once in a while. "I don't remember much. Only a few fuzzy pictures. The last clear thing is when I encountered Issun." "Urgh don't remember me of that!" I was a little curious, but that could wait. Ammy spoke up again: "You said you are a normal girl from another world and never met your parents? It is hard to belief." "It is also hard to belief that you were a statue for 100 years." "Hey I got it!" Issun jumped up. Why don't we ask the next brushgod we meet what this is all about. Oh and in the village lives an elder we can ask. He knows a lot more about stuff like that then me!" "Village?" "Oh yeah you wasn't there before right? Kamiki lays beyond the door were we met!" "Ah ok. Still 'Child of Darkness'?" Ammy and Issun looked at me a little worried. Ammy said: "Do not let it bother you. It does not have to mean you are a bad person." "Yeah furball here is right. Come on, we have waisted enough time." With that we marched out of the cave noticing something odd. "Uh.." "..." "Was that... me?" Not only I made us a way, I cut down a bunch of trees. "..." "..." "Way to go Claire." Ammy glared at Issun with that his color switched to pink and hid himself beneath my fur. I looked down putting my tail behind my legs. "*Chuckle* Be careful next time. We do not want to get anyone hurt." We continued but not for long. Suddenly a red barrier was build up and some green monkeys with masks appeared.

"What the? Ah what gives, draw first ask later. Let's beat them up!" Ammy took care of the one monkey using her disk thing as a weapon. Since I didn't had anything like that she used her teethes and claws. Issun tried his best with the brush. Unfortunately he hadn't mastered power slash yet, so he just painted on the enemies faces to blind them. I focused on my opponent. I put my teethes in the monkeys head and-

-pulled the head off. I was covered in black blood for a second. Then the enemy's body turned into a flower, the blood with it. Some little dark clouds came out of it and into me. I didn't realized any of that at that point. I was surprised by my own strength and kinda enjoyed it. Ammy just finished her own opponent. Again flowers and dark clouds. The barrier disappeared. I was standing there taking my breath-and feeling disappointed that I didn't got the other guy? I enjoyed killing?! Ammy and Issun looked at me. Again.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Your markings just- changed." I looked around my body. Instead of purple they were now neon violet. (Author: needed an excuse for color changing ^^)." And these dark clouds" Issun continued " What exactly was that? I mean you are not injured or anything?" I looked around my body a second time. "Now I really look like some child of darkness hehe" I tried to lit up the mood but Amaterasu looked at me with seriousness in her eyes, it started to hurt. "Are you sure you are fine?" Her voice was still kind. "Well..." "What? Come on spit it out already will ya?" "Issun!" Ammy started growling. Now THAT was scary. I took my time to clear my head. "I... *sigh* how do I put this... please don't get the wrong idea... but I kinda enjoied the killing stuff and-" "WHAT?!"

"ISSUN!"

"*gulp*"

"Let us first hear her out. So what did you want to say?"

Again scaaaaaaaary.

"I dunno what to say. I'm actually scared of myself. And ...

after these weird clouds entered me... I feel a bit stronger now and..."

I decided to shut my mouth before I said something I would regret. I already regretted not to play it off.

"Ammy...?"

Maybe I should run. Maybe I should fight. Maybe I should jump down into these clouds.

But the only thing I can do is to wait. I was never able to decide things on my own. I always did what the others said. Not always if it was stupid or something else. "Hey Ammy, remember what I said? Let's first ask the village elder maybe he knows something!" "I ... it feels..." "Nostalfic?" I finished. That took her off guard. "I felt the same way when I first saw you. Kinda creepy, ain't it 'mother'?" Now that hit. (23.4563 seconds laughing later) "Issun is right. We should not jump into conclusions. We should focus on our task now." With that we continued the path down, only to get ambushed by the same type of monsters before the gate. This time Issun was even able to use power slash. The clouds and the 'I enjoy murder mood' still gave us the creep. For now we ignored that and headed to the gate I woke up.

Beyond it was this strange scenery. Rocks flying around trees, and darkness. I noticed that the gate we came from was under a giant tree with no leafs. But it had a strange yellow fruit. That must be the fruit Issun and Ammy mentioned in their story. Ammy used power slash to cut it down. When the fruit fell down, flowers came out of it and everywhere they touched, they restored everything. Though it was still dark and everything was green.


	4. Chapter 4

_alright let's see how much I can do in this chapter_

_I will own Okami but unfortunately I still don't_

_Here goes:_

**Kamiki Village (still a bit cursed though)**

"Hm, Sakuya got a lots of tricks upon her. Let's check out the village."

We ran down the path 'till we got at a bifurcation, with a strange statue which almost looked human. "Strange, can't remember being a statue here. Oh well let's keep going."

Well there was a reason Issun didn't remembered the statue. We found out that all the villagers had turned into statues. And then there was this big "roooarrr". I was glad Issun wasn't on my head this time, 'cause I'm pretty sure he pissed his pants. Well, after some obvious monologue (guess who) Issun meant we should get higher up to have a good look around the village. So we ran back the path we came, took the other way this time and came to a place Issun called "sacred deck". Then he complained that it was all dark and the sun wasn't out and we should ask a god or something etc. etc. Guess what Issun. Amaterasu. Name of the sun goddes.

3 Ammy prepared her tail

2 she draws a circle

1 the sun appears

0 Captain Obvious, your statement please.

"Hey come to think of it. Your name is Amaterasu. That's the name of the sun goddes..." I zoned out for the rest. ("Do I really have to go on with this with that annoying bug? Oh man...") I caught up that Issun calls our power from now on celestial brush. Good name if I hadn't obviously just a few minutes ago absorbed some uncelestial power? Where does that leave Ammy? If I get all the power from the battles how is she supposed to become stronger?

"Hmm who are you two?"

We turned around-

-and the first thing I saw was a jumping orange. ("Ok, now things are just becoming ridiculous")

"A white and a black wolf? But not those two from the old legends? No that can't be. The story of Shiranui is 100 years old. And the other legend of the accursed one is even older. Not many even remember that. No, you two don't even look as smart as these wolfs." That's when Ammy began to growl. (Wut? Ammy attacking a human? She doesn't look like- aaahh I see").

While Mr. Orange (it was obviously him) still tried to "defend himself" 3 green imps (I learned the names later from Issun) attacked him. However, Ammy used him as a weapon to throw them back and after that she threw the old man away. Didn't care at that moment I was out for blood! I was so raged after beating down the first imp Ammy tried to attack the second one. I finished mine at the same time and jumped on the one Ammy was attacking and she hit me. I ignored that, as I said, I was out for blood.

After the battle the little pond which was dried up was restored. Ammy got herself some praise. (glowing, flying, colorful orbs that fly into her just like the clouds to me after each battle) Issun again explained to me after what happened now.

I was lying on the ground bleeding from my back where Ammy hit me accidently. She gave me the bone we found at the river of the heavens. "Eat it. It will heal you and after that we need to talk." Even Issun was silent. I learned: when Issun is silent, something is seriously wrong. I ate the bone. Slowly. Although I knew I was only buying time. "C'mon eat up or you'll lose too much blood." Urgh, he just HAD to say something. He got a point though. I ate up and decided to accept my fate. Ammy lied before me her paws on mine ("How cute/perfect timing to be sarcastic/shut up brain") She looked at me with a mixture of worrying for me and punching the heck oughtta me. I couldn't look into her eyes for even 10 seconds. "Look at me." she said. I again looked in her face. At that time it was like I was hypnotized. "You know, we need to do something against that attitude." I nodded. I couldn't do anything else. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't! I really was hypnotized. My mind was still clear though, well a little. But I lost control over my body. ("Damm Ammy one day I'll get you for this.") "Uhh Claire, you allright? Hey furball what ya doing with her? Her face looks almost empty!" "Do not worry Issun. She is all right. Trust me, I will not do any harm to her." ("And we need to do something against this as well. I know you're a god 'n' all, but you could at least use the SIMPLEST short forms!") "Claire, you know something. I can see it in your eyes. You are hiding something." My mind became hazy ("Need...to...think...straight...") "It is ok. You can tell me everything." ("Wut? I... just hid the...game fact. That ain't a big deal.") "You said to us you are from another world, is that correct?"

*nod* At that point my mind was totally blank. I remembered everything the next day, but right then I was a zombie.

"Do you know anything about yourself after you came to our world? How you get here? Why you are a wolf? Why you absorb all evil around you?"

*shook my head* (slowly)

"I can feel something dark inside you."

"Well duh," Issun interrupted. "You just said yourself she absorbed all evil. Er wait. You don't think it will overtake her body?"

"I am not sure my little friend. And the darkness I fell inside you Claire Has been already inside you since we first mer. I thought I was imagining things but I am afraid I was wrong."

"..."

"Claire, I do not know how, but I think you have been cursed."

"WHAT? What you mean by that Ammy?"

"When she entered our world, someone or something must have put that darkness into her and transformed her. I am sure the same thing or person is the reason of her bloodlust."

"Uhu. So what do we do?"

"You still have the money from the imps haven't you?"

"Uhu."

"I think we can cure her fully, but we may be able to neutralize some of the energy she absorbed. Can you buy me an exorcism slip, please?"

"...nnnngggg..."

"Huh, Claire?"

"Claire? What is it? Remember, you can tell me everything."

"Please... not again... pain...pain... why... why?"

"Claire!"

_Shorter than I expected. Oh well, my new goal is at least 2000 words each chapter, so I'll be stuck in there for a while. See ya guys around._


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh man now I gotta be careful. Last chapter I got a little ahead of myself. To make things better during my work I got a bunch of new ideas for my story and I have to watch myself, so everything will make sense AND I have to follow the storyline of Okami. Jeez this'll be hard. I changed the ending in my head 3 times and I'm not even near at it! At least I got some good ideas which will come out MUCH later (whine). So..._

_Claire: "Shut up and go on!"_

_Me: "Damm now my brain and my OC are against me. Whatever."_

_Do not own Okami._

_Here goes:_

I woke up with a headache. While I looked around I saw it was already evening. The next thing I noticed was Amaterasu lying unconscious before me. Issun was jumping up and down on her head, trying to wake her up.

"Issun?" I asked.

"Claire, you're back. Thank goodness. I..." I couldn't really understand what he was trying to say.

"Calm down Issun! What exactly happened?"

"Well after you fell unconscious. Ammy here realized, that you weren't possesed after all. It's uuhh..."

"I am myself a dark being correct?"

"Ää öö, yes. She was very sad after that and wanted to put you to the origin mirror in the village. But as she approached you, something dark came outta ya and covered Ammy. She felt unconscious. This dark thing returned to ya and now you've got a weapon like her."

!

I didn't realized it 'till Issun told me. My weapon was a perfect copy of Ammy's just with dark flames and it was black.

"Shit. If i don't learn to control this, I'll only hurt everyone. Issun let's get Ammy to the origin mirror. Show me the way."

"Uh, are you sure? I mean what if this dark-" "We ain't have time! Ammy could die while we are arguing!"

"!"

"Urgh..."

"AMMY?!" Issun and I exclaimed.

We approached her quickly. Issun was near the tears. And he only knew her for a day!

"Ammy, Ammy you ok?"

"Mhm. How's Claire?"

"Did you just used a short form?! Issun I think something is really wrong with her!"

"Hey this ain't time for jokes!"

Ammy chuckled. It's ok. Claire... I'm sorry... I ..."

"It's ok. You just wanted to help." I laid down next to her. Issun jumped on her head. I hesitated a little, then decided to lick her face. "Urg not wolf slobber AGAIN! Claire not you too now!"

"Sorry Issun *chuckle*"

Ammy: "Let's rest a bit. Claire again I'm sorry."

"No problem."

"I know you're hiding something" Ammy please don't destroy this moment "but I'm sure you're not hiding something seriously. And we don't know each other for so long. I shouldn't expect you to tell me every little secret of yours."

"..."

"Let's just sleep a bit. Quit the talking I don't wanna see you two fall unconscious again."

Wait did Issun saved the moment? First tears, now that...

"Wow Issun, never thought you got a hang for the emotional stuff."

...

"I better shut my mouth."

"Yeah..."

"Let's talk about it tomorrow. Good night you two."

"'Night."

**Claire's mind: Memories of the orphanage, Claire's room**

Huh where...? Was it all a dream? No wait, the window... outside... everything looks so shabby. That's right! I haven't been here since... that day.

_It's been a while little sis._

! Big sis... I turn around seeing my 'big sis'. I don't know much about her, she got black hair, which reaches her chest and she wears only a black dress. Most of her face is covered with her hair. Only the mouth can be seen.

I missed you...

_Sorry but after that day, your mind kinda blocked me out. Wish we could give the bitch what she deserves._

That's right, you're made from my mind... I forgot... and somehow my mind...

_It doesn't matter. Thanks to this darkness thingie you sucked up, I became my own person. I'm still connected to you though, but I'm happy._

Sis...

_Awww, don't gimme that face. So I gotta agree. You're a nice little pup now. Mind if I pet you?_

Why you...! Stop that tickles!

_Awww, you're so cute._

Wait a sec, you said the energy here...

_Yeah I don't get it myself. I tried to handle this thing but then your girlfriend interfered while I was experimenting. That's when I lost control and attacked her. I was lucky to get the control back again. Somehow I created that weapon of yours now._

You were...

_I'm sorry sis. Just tell your friends to not do this again. Especially your girlfriend._

Hey she ain't my girlfriend.

_*chuckle* Forgotten? I know you better than anyone else. I'm part of you after all. But I must say you changed._

What do you mean?

_You never talked that much. And you never had feelings for anybody. And now? A girlfriend AND a boyfriend! My, my little sis you've grown up._

Shut up, will ya! So, you said you tried to handle that... power. How's it going?

_Well as long as no one interferes I can control it, but I still try to figure out what I can do with it. Looks like I can create weapons and stuff. It also seems to improve your strength. Give me some time and I'll see what I will do with it._

Could it be, that this power is the cause of my bloodlust?

_No silly. That is YOU._

WHAT?

_Simple. Just think about it. You've been tortured your whole life..._

... and now I have a chance to pay it back, without having regrets,

_Exactly. No need to be ashamed of. It's normal after all. And now I'm here again to watch over you. And this world is much better than ours now isn't it?_

Hey sis... how am I going to explain...

_I'm gonna introduce myself._

What?

_I may be stuck in your head, but that doesn't mean I cannot talk to others. This'll be a lot of fun I promise._

Do I need you to remember about your cooking idea? Or the sauna incident?

_Don't worry it ain't anything like that._

Sure...hey stop that. It tickles. Hey!

_If you ever doubt me again, I'll make a bedside rug of you._

**Kamiki Village**

"Urgh, I forgot. Rule#1: Never upset big sis."

Ammy was still asleep as I woke up. I saw Issun's glimmering through her fur.

"Might as well sleep for a little while longer."

_Or you could have the laugh of your life._

"S-SIS?! Where the heck-?!"

_In your head silly. So you see the pond next to you?_

"Yes... or you don't mean..."

_So you know what to do._

3 getting ready

2 aiming target

1 assaulting target

0 SPLASH

"*yelp*"

"Aaa, water! I HATE WATER!"

Eventually both came out while I was laying on the ground unable to stop laughing. Well the other's weren't too happy about it. Ammy grabbed me and threw me right into the pond.

When I came out I saw their ANGRY faces.

Me: "That was worth it."

_Definitely._

Issun: "Huh? Who was that?"

_Me._

Ammy was now full on guard.

"Where are you?" she growled.

_Right in front of you._

"You could've mentioned, that you can talk to them."

_Where would be the fun?_

"Hey Claire, who is that voice?"

"Well..."

_I'm her sister created from her insanity._

"WHAT?!"

_My sister here was lonely back at home. So her mind created me so she wouldn't go totally insane. I was a voice some insane people normally here. Now when Claire absorbed this darkness the first time, I was reborn as a new personality. And..._

(a long explanation and a longer argumentation (which I will not write since I only got a 5 in German lesson from argumentation)later)

"..."

"Guys?"

"Claire..." Ammy began "I don't know...Issun?"

"Huh?" "What do you think."

"I...er...well..."

"I trust them, both."

WHAT!?

"You really..."

_... trust us!?_

"Ammy?"

"Issun, if Claire's sister really intend to kill me she would've done it yesterday."

"Yeah you're right."

"Umm Ammy?" It was me speaking. "Huh?" "I can give you at least 3 reasons to not kill you yet..."

"Then just shut up."

! Is that really Ammy?

"Huh, what is it?"

_As far as I know from Claire, you never spoke that way._

"So what gives? We are friends right?"

_Ha, I knew it. So it was true you three..._

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Ammy and Issun: "...?"

"Forget it. Come on let's go."

On our way to the village we came along a strange man playing a flute. As we approached him he said: Ah I feel it. I sense it! Evil beings, corrupting the land. Right behind you!"

There was an ambush of three green imps. However, since I got my weapon the fight was ended pretty fast. "Humans, cannot see these fights. But I saw it. The fight lasted for exactly 9 seconds." ("Wow not bad") Ammy got some praise and we continued. We came around the house of Mr. Orange. He just came out his house.

"Hmmm? You are those two troublemakers!"

"Hey I didn't do anything to ya!" Of course he couldn't understand me. He probably just heard barks.

"So listen you two. I accept animals behaviours. But if you two make trouble, you..."

"Hey gramps, how 's it going?"

"Is that you Issun? Ah, just another troublemaker."

"Hey watcha talking about? Anyways, these two are sorry for all the 'trouble'."

_Give him a puppy face._

*whine*

"Oh uh er..."

"See, they're sorry. Anyway gramps. We got a question." "Hmm what is it?" "Well you mentioned the legend of shiranui when we first met. And you mentioned another legend. Now we are curious. We all know the legend from 100 years ago, but what's that other legend you mentioned?"

"Hmm you really want to know? Very well then, come in."

{Oh crap am I overdoing it again? I cannot continue with the story like this! Oh yeah, might as well explain something: Big sis (she gets a name later) can decide who hears her and who not. How? Simple. She connects herself with the heads of others. That's why Mr. Orange couldn't hear her}

We all sat down. Mr. Orange made himself some tee and began.

"So you want to hear the story about the cursed one hmm? Well before I begin" (did I just said he began? sorry) "I have to say I don't know everything about this legend. Most of it is lost. Well then, the legend starts, when the gods traveled down to our precious Nippon for the first time, to see how their creations are doing. {sorry about that line, probably shouldn't listen to music while writing this} One of them found a little black wolf. It's tribe, so they say, was eliminated by some hunters. The pup itself was badly injured. The goddess feeling pity for the pup, decided to take it with her to the land of gods and raise it as her own child. They say the pup became a god itself or something as near as a god. It lived a long pleasant life. One day it decided to visit it's old home the land of mortals. What then happened, probably nobody knows, but the pub didn't return. The goddess went looking for it and found it. However it was cursed by a strong demon, to become a demon itself. The pub now had both the power of gods and the power of demons. The other gods, they say, were afraid of what the wolf had become and didn't allowed it to return to the realm of the gods. However none of them wanted it to stay in the realm of mortals either, because it was obviously so dangerous. So the gods decided to banish the pub into the underworld. The goddess who raised it tried to protect her the pub, which became like a real child to her. However in the end she couldn't do anything. They say after the pub was banished, the sun wouldn't shine for an entire week.

The story goes on after this, but I'm afraid that's all I know."

Outside I first stated: "That doesn't make any sense."

"Huh, whaddaya mean furball?"

_Use your brain for once. Think about it, if this pub was really banished by the other gods and if Claire is really this pub now, why didn't they banish her after seeing her again? From what we heard just know we can be sure of the following things:_

_Amaterasu was the one who raised this pub, 'cause at the end the old geezer said the sun didn't show up for an entire week._

_Claire posses the power of the demons and the gods, which means she's probably stronger than any other being in Nippon_

"Wait what? Claire being stronger than Ammy? Nothing against you but-"

"I know Issun, I don't get it myself. But sis got a point. If I possess both gods and demon powers, why letting me run around like this?"

"You sure know how to put yourself in a bad light huh?"

"I'm just stating facts, Issun."

"..."

"Ammy you've been silent all this time. Something on ya mind furball?"

"...more. We need to find out more. I thought I just remembered something but it slipped through my mind. said he doesn't know the full story. Before we pass any judgment I say we focus first on our task here and think about this later. Maybe we will be able to find out later. But let me say this staright!"

"Huh?"

"Claire and Claire's sister, as I said I trust you both. It doesn't matter what kind of powers you have. What matters is how you two will use that power in the future."

"Ammy..."_ Amaterasu?_

"Well that settles that then. So, how about I'll show you all around the village. But before that, hey Claire's sis."

_Yes?_

"Do you have a name?"

_Well I never needed one since Claire was the only one hearing me. Hmm.. a name... you know what? I'm gonna stick around with Kuraiko?_

"WHAT?"

_Yeah since nobody else wants it..._

_I thought might as well end the story here, 'cause it's a good point. I have to go on with my other story. Next time I'll continue with the Okami storyline. Stay tuned._


	6. Chapter 6

_All right, enough slacking of time to do some work._

_Do not own Okami._

_Here goes._

The first thing we came across was a turnip field with a fat woman, who charged at us and actually hit me. Ammy had to knock me out, so I wouldn't make that woman to minced meat. And as I woke up she and another brown dog and a kid were laying on me to hold me back.

"Claire calm the hell down!" Issun exclaimed.

"Oi, oi, whats up doggy? Calm-"

"Issun."

"Yeah?"

"Did the kid just called me 'doggie'?"

"Oh no, you misheard..."

_Yep, he did._

"Kuraiko!" Ammy now "This won't..."

"LET ME GO!"

"Whoa. That doggie is sure easy to anger."

"Mushi, you better don't call Claire doggie anymore. She doesn't like it."

"Oh sorry doggie."

Now that helped.

_Calm down sis. I got an idea._

"Remember? Sauna incident?"

_Don't worry this one ain't nearly as complicated. So, while you were unconscious, the kid here, Mushi's his name, told us his dog Hayabusa tried to gig up all turnips on the field. There're ten and his record is 9. Now, you get what I mean?_

"Uhuh..."

They eventually let me go. Slowly. Ammy had her mother-looking-down-on-her-child-who-did-something -bad-face on. I ignored her. Hell, I didn't know at that time why I was getting so easily mad. Maybe it was a psychological thing, 'cause back at home I never thought back and now...

I started digging up the first turnip, when Mushi's mom charged at me. I used power slash to hold her back, which gave me a few seconds. My next power slash didn't really work but covered her with ink, which gave me a bit more time. My third move cut down a tree. Fortunately (or for me unfortunately) it didn't hit someone's house but fell into the sea. I took out the last turnip and returned to the other's. They were all sweat dropping. Well, Mushi was happy that he and Hayabusa got a new goal, Ammy got herself some praise and I was happy having my revenge. And Kuraiko laughed the whole freaking time.

"Well let's move on shall we? And Claire? Please hold yourself back will ya?"

*munch/chomp/spit*

"Issun, a bit more salt and I could eat you easily. Lucky you I don't have some."

"WHY YOU?!"

I grinned. Ammy face/palmed. "What? From what I heard you did it too. Why?"

Ammy was sweating. "Let's move on shall we? And Claire. Please, do not harm any of the villigers."

"Only if they don't harm me." I answered.

We came across a rice field with a woman working on there. As she saw us, she ran towards us and I was ready to at least head/bang her.

"No wait..." Ammy said.

The woman petted us and said. "Why hello there you two, what're your names? My name is Kushi, it is nice to meet you."

"Hey there sweaty, working on the fields again?"

"Oh, Issun are you now with those wolfs together?"

"Yep, the white one here's Amaterasu or Ammy for short. And the black one here's Claire. ANd don't call her doggy, she doesn't like that."

I grabbed Kushi slightly with my teeth. "She says, you should follow her." I led her to the completely wasted turnip field. "Issun translate this: If you call me doggie or try to hit me..."

"... I'll do the same thing to your rice field."

*gulp*

*wagging tail happily/ licking Kushi's face*

For some reason Ammy joined in. I noticed that before: in the river of the heavens she was all focused on her task, but she wasted time breaking these pots back then. ("Man, she got a weird personality")

Eventually Kushi went back to work, noticing a repaired waterwheel. (Ammy did that). Kushi decided to make some sake, NOT CARING HOW THAT THING GOT REPAIRED.

"Must be nice, living an arrogant live." I sighed. "What do you mean 'arrogant'?" Ammy asked.

_I think the right word here is ignorant. Back where we came from, many people died in the past, 'cause they didn't ask the What? How? Why? Who? etc._

"Yeah, just look at the second world war."

"SECOND WORLD WAR?" Ammy and Issun looked like they would faint any moment.

"Yep. There had been two wars in our world, where the whole world was involved. And there had been a whole lot of wars 'cause of religion and other bullshit."

I was sure Issun stared at me at that moment and Ammy had a questionable look.

"You don't believe in anything?"

"I KNOW that you're a god. And about believing... let's just say... forget it."

_Leave her be._ Kuraiko was talking to Ammy and Issun. _I'll explain it to you later._

Next stop: A snoring house. No, a guy underground in a house, with a disgusting smell (sometimes it sucks to be a wolf) and you can hear him 5 miles around. The middle-aged warrior Susano. We decided to let him be and went to the end of the village. A rock was blocking the path. A gigantic rock.

"And of the road."

"Maybe..." I tried power slash, but it didn't work.

"Shit."

"Hey look furballs. What's that merchant doing there? Does he really think he can move that rock on his own?"

_No, he's cursed. Get ready everyone. Something's coming._

A red imp and two green imps. The only difference between red and green imps is the amount of health and red imps use a sitar as weapon. They also use it as a shield. When that happens you just need to power slash them and the rest comes alone. So after beating up these douche bags, the merchant asked us to bring Susano here. ("Why asking two random wolfs such a thing?")

Well said and done. He thought we would be some animals looking for teaching ("Yeah a guy who uses a wooden sword, right.") Ammy decided to pick him up.

After we got back, he said something about his wrath and immediately took fighting stand. ("Sounds like fun.")

Susano looked a bit worried seeing me like that. Unfortunately the merchant came between us asking Susano for help. He excused himself, said he needed to train first.

It was about evening then and we looked for a place to sleep, when Ammy suddenly knocked me into some bushes.

"I think some training, might help you as well."

I shook my head. "Bring it on!"

I attacked Ammy again, again and again but she just dodged all my attacks and hit me from time to time. In the end I was laying upside down in subjugation position like normal wolfs do. Ammy was standing above from me. She smiled and said:"Feeling better?" I said nothing.

"Wow that was quite a show you two brought up. Hehe, looks like Ammy is the leader of this tribe now."

"Just shut up."

We laid down to sleep. Well I would have slept, if my whole body wouldn't have been in such a pain.

Ammy laid next to me. Issun was already asleep in her fur. She whispered to me:" What's the matter? Can't sleep?"

"Guess why." I growled back.

Ammy chuckled a bit and fell asleep. Somehow I made it too.

**Claire's mind/ Claire's room General POV**

Ammy and Issun looked around in the strange room. They stopped at a woman sitting on a bed wearing a black dress and long her covering her eyes and nose. She smiled.

_So how do you like it?_

They stared in disbelief. "KURAIKO?"

_Who else? Welcome in Claire's mind._

"WHAT?!"

_Let me explain. This room here is Claire's room back at the orphanage we lived. It only represents part of her mind. The other stuff is blocked out. Normally there should be some of her stuff in this room. But I guess that stuff is blocked out as well._

"Whaddaya mean blocked out?"

_Simple. Claire had more than one bad experience in live. In fact her whole life has been a bad experience. That's why everything is blocked out by her. See that door? It is locked. I'm pretty sure her stuff is somewhere outside, but as long as Claire doesn't want to remember the door will be shut._

Ammy looked outside the window. Issun jumped on her head. "Wow pretty big city." Kuraiko stand next to them.

_New York. Normally it looks a bit different, but I guess it has something to do with Claire that it looks that way. Well despite the curves and the colors you get a pretty good impression of it .Now, I said earlier I wanted to talk to you._

She sat back on the bed. Ammy jumped on it.

_You guys know what an exorcism is right?_

They nodded.

_Well you need to know this orphanage is lead by a church. The boss here is a strange sister who believes in demons and all that crap. Oh, you need to know, there doesn't exist any demons or gods in our world. So, back to topic. That sister, I believe her name was Irmgard or something like that, from another country, believes demons exist and thought Claire was possessed by one. Me to be precise. Back then I was just her imagination and sometimes she mumbled with me. And then... well I better let out the details. After that her mind was so crushed that I felt 'unconscious'. If illusions can do that. After that she changed dramatically. Never said a word, always thinking how to take revenge... I got all that from her memory. Now she got a change again. But it's all just an act._

"Wait, wait, wait! I don't get all that!"

_Pretty much I know. Don't worry I'm soon finished._

"So, you say Claire is just acting?" Ammy doubted.

_*sigh* To be honest I'm not quite sure myself. You see Claire talked a lot. For you it just seemed normal, but I know her better. I guess she's unaware of herself that she's acting. Since I'm still part of her mind I can feel it. And all I feel is emptiness and darkness. I can only speculate, but I think it has something to do with you two._

"Us?"

_Yes you two are somehow affecting on her. I think you're keeping her sane. [And guess what? The author is insane] So you two better stay with her. Just act normal and everything should be fine. And don't worry about the darkness. I can keep it under control._

_Aaaaaand I'm too lazy to go on. I want more to go on with the other stories. *sigh* My will comes and goes. At least I keep my promise and have some progress._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys. It may look like I'm really getting ahead of myself, but I got a plan. So don't worry if it looks like I spoil too much._

_Do not own Okami_

_Here goes:_

I woke up painfully. The fight of the previous day was still in my bones. I couldn't stand up. Ammy and Issun were still asleep. I just laid there trying to ignore the pain.

("Hey sis, can't you do anything against it?")

_I could try but I'm still not really used to your powers. I might end up hurting you more._

("Fine. Then I guess I'm going to lay here for the rest of the day.")

Eventually the others woke up. "Morning." both said. I just growled. "C'mon Claire, we have to keep going." "Go on without me..."

"Hey what's up furball?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"...Can't move...hurts..." I simply muttered.

"Oh, c'mon ya lazy wolf. Like we would fall for that act."

*power slash* *scream*

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"...idiot...bug...on my nerves..."

"I'm sorry. I guess I went out a bit too much yesterday."

"...don't care...let me sleep..."

They left me alone and I immediately fall asleep again. However I woke up by a certain "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and when I opened my eyes I saw the rock gone. ("Guess I have to go now.") I trotted towards my friends and asked: "So he really made it?"

Ammy and Issun turned towards me. "Ah welcome lazy bone. We thought we..."

I just stepped on him. "Before you call me lazy, look at you. You have been riding one of us from the start. And you haven't been beaten up by one of us. But we can change that."

"Claire I'm sorry I..."

"It's ok. Really. After all I really had too much energy inside me."

"Ah great Amaterasu..." came a voice behind me.

There was a woman with long black hair, wearing a pink kimono and..._flying._

"Guys... who the heck is that?"

Issun jumped back on Ammy's head. "That's Sakuya the wood sprite who protected the village you lazy..." *power slash*

"HEY!"

I noticed Ammy falling asleep. ("And she's the one who' s supposed to save this world?")

_We might have a problem._

I turned my attention towards Sakuya.

"I believe we haven't met." She said in a tone I couldn't compare to anything.

"Nope" I answered. " My name is Claire."

"Claire... what a strange name. My name is Sakuya. I'm pleased to meet you. Tell me Claire, are you some kind of brush god too?"

I sighed. " Do you want the short version or the long one? I better give you the short one. I'm a random girl who ended up here, not knowing how I come here, pulled into this wolf body and absorbing demonic energy." ("Wow I really got talkative.")

_You forgot about me._

"Oh yeah. And that's my big sis Kuraiko."

"Kuraiko!?" she exclaimed.

Now Ammy was awake. *sweet drop*

"If you know something Sakuya would you please share your knowledge with us?"

("OK. Either way she's an good actor or she's the weirdest person/goddess that ever existed")

Sakuya looked at me with curiosity and ..fear? ("Of course. I'm still that accursed one or something in that line.")

"What I know about her great mother" ("I don't like that tone.")_(Get ready to run. There's something in her pocket and I don't like it.)_ "is that I she betrayed you and the other gods." ("Why am I not surprised?") "What do you mean by that?" I snapped.

She looked at me hard. "You were the one who somehow removed the memories of the gods in order to bring chaos to this world."

"What?"

_Watch out!_

Sakuya threw some exorcism slips at me. However I was able to dodge them, even if my body was still hurting. However I was in no condition to fight her, so I decided to run away. Better save then sorry. Helped me out a lot back on earth, by some bullies. I didn't really watched were I ran. I was just afraid of the exorcism slips, 'cause of my past. When I calmed down I was on a field. Most of it was covered with dark clouds. In the middle was a large tree, which looked like Sakuya's just smaller. There was a river on the left, yet the water seemed to be polluted.

**Shinshu Field (cursed)**

_Man this place is messed up. I hope Amaterasu can punch some sense into that bitch. Too bad I can't do that._

I nodded. I was really pissed right now. ("Looks like that Kuraiko from the past had some strange powers. I mean she erased the memories of the gods? The hell is going on here?")

_Dunno. I better get used to that darkness. I may be able to think of a way to interfere in battle. SO what now? Should we wait for the others or hide ourselves? We don't know what that bitch could say about us._

("True, but Ammy trusted us without question. I guess we can only wait and see. Do you think I can touch that clouds?")

_Dunno. It's a high possibility that they won't hurt you, but it's also a high possibility that you'll absorb them and I don't think I can handle that much._

("Huh, looks like the people can't handle it too good. Another statue...")

_Yes, and I sense more within the clouds. Their still alive though. And that tree. I sense something similar to Sakura. Maybe it protected the area or something like Sakuya did herself with the village._

("Well, I don't see any fruit we can cut off. And I have to admit I kinda lost my will in helping, when I only get a death sentence as reward.")

_True story. But it doesn't change the fact that we're screwed on our own. Man, sometimes I wish I would've a body of my own._

("Think positive. At least you don't get hurt or need a toilet.")

_Wut?_

*maniacal laugh*{Why? I don't know.}

("Looks like they take their time.")

_I hope they'll leave something for us._

("Speaking of the devil...")

Ammy ran to me but slowed down on the last part. I was nervous but didn't showed any sign of it. Another thing I learned back on earth through live experience and animal documentaries: never show a sign of weakness. My expression was, how should I put it, neutral. None of us spoke a word. Eventually Issun broke the silence.

"So, ummm Sakuya, ummm told us that umm,-"

"Spit it out. Are you going to kill me or not? I'm really sick of this."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" both exclaimed.

_What do you mean by that? Your friend tried to kill us for NO REASON! And now, we don't know what she said about us, but we heard that she said that we were just actors and had powers beyond the gods. Now there are following situations possible:_

_You could belief her and try to kill us._

"You could belief us."

_You could belief her, but still having doubts about what she said and keeping an eye on us._

"You could say that you belief us, but in truth you're waiting for the right moment to strike us down."

_**"So, what is the truth?!" **_(both)

Both **seemed **shocked, but I was still on guard, ready to fight or to flee to the clouds if necessary. I had learned quick to not do the same fault again. One was to trust other people to quick. And I had done it again.

("It doesn't matter if wolf, human or god. I shouldn't trust anyone so quick. Especially someone like her.")

Now it was my turn to be shocked as Ammy laid down her divine instrument ("How the heck...") and offered her neck. Another gesture from animals. I could now easily kill her in instant.

"Do you trust us?" she asked.

("Can you sense anything? More slips or something else?")

_Nothing, but I cannot be sure by her. Still in my opinion she has already proven her loyalty to us. It's time we do the same thing._

("You're right...") I felt really bad at that moment to mistrust Ammy who still trusted me although my 'cv' said something else. I head/banged her and threw myself at her. Issun landed somewhere else with an: "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" We both laughed a bit. I hated it but I had to go to the serious topic.

"So, what did she say?" The short version is, it takes place a long time after 's part of the story. Kuraiko built up a demonic force. The gods fought her and won. But somehow she managed to manipulate their memories, so the gods forgot about it. There was also a second version in where Ammy was the only one left out, 'cause Kuraiko knew her 'mother' wouldn't lay a thinger on her.

_Now you know why we don't belief in any religious things. This story has too many holes to make any sense. And you said the story ain't done at that point and there's a huge time period between her story and that from Mr. Orange._

"Yeah. You two should have seen Ammy. For a moment I thought she would turn into Orochi or something."

"WUT?" ("Make a note: never mess with the sun goddess.")

_Done._

(skip the explanation of the cursed zone/ could end it here but I think I'll make it a bit longer, this'll be a loooooooong night)

"So we have to revive these saplings. Anyone got an idea?"

"Nope."

"Let's move on and see what we can do in Hana Valley."

**Hana Valley (cursed)**

"Man this place is fucked up." I stated.

"This is..." Ammy hesitated.

"Spit it out. You'll feel better. Trust me."

"This is ... disgusting."

"Really?" We all three commented.

"Ammy, we still have a long way to go." I sighed.

We began our travel first encountering some drunken imps. We sneaked up to them and stroke. They couldn't really do anything since we surprised them. And they were drunk. After the battle an island was revived. Or at least should have. It was devoured by the darkness within 3 seconds.

"Looks like we have to destroy the curse first." Issun stated.

Ammy looked at me, somewhat happy.

"What?" I asked.

"You did well."

"Huh?"

"You didn't let your emotions take control over you. I'm proud of you."

I looked down, blushing. "It's just because my body still hurts, 'cause of your beat down yesterday."

She came to me laying her head on my shoulder. It was supposed to be a hug.

"No, it was all because of you, my dear."

_Ok you two lovebirds. It's nice looking at you, but I think we should go on now, don't you agree?_

There was an embarrassing silence until Issun broke it with laughter. I ignored him and went on only to find me attacked by a tree. What the fuck? It was throwing some kinda fruit at me, so I threw it with power slash back. We passed the stunned tree only to find more. Issun meant we should just avoid the attacks to save time and energy.

Well it certainly was a good idea, 'cause after we crossed a bridge we were ambushed by a yellow imp and two green imps. The yellow imp went underground so we dealt with the green ones first. After that the yellow guy came out we attacked him from behind. He recovered fast, jumped off and used his bongo (or whatever you call that) like a bazooka. That's when I lost it. I was able to dodge, but Ammy got hit. It didn't killed her, but I still got mad, not noticing the dark aura around me. The imp was stunned. I didn't really care, all I thought off was 'DIE YOU BASTARD' and sliced him up.

After that I ran towards Ammy. Issun jumped back in shock (how the hell did he not get injured) and asked: "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She looked hard at me. "What is this?" she asked.

_Ah, that's my doing. See I wanted to help you guys somehow in battle. This aura takes a slip of Claire's energy and increases her strength and speed. Although once activated the used energy can't come back. I can now dismiss the aura and all energy would be lost or I hold it up 'till it has been used in battle._

Issun jumped back on Ammy's head. "So it's not dangerous?"

_Only if Claire decides to attack you._

"Okay..."

Ammy still had her expression when I got it. I looked down.

"Guess I lost it again, huh?"

_Well, at least you had a reason this time. Your secretly beloved being hit and all..._

"Will you shut up about this nonsense?"

"What? Claire is on Ammy? Really? Wahahahahaha!"

"Issun if you want to survive the-"

"I don't mind."

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Well I can't say I feel the same way, but I like you."

"I NEVER SAID I LOVE YOU!"

_But you do._

"SHUT UP!"

"What's with the noise here?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw Susano.

"Oh it's you two mutts and the bug."

"I'M NOT A BUG!"

_Get lost old man, we have important business here._

"Wh- who said this?"

_The name's Kuraiko and I'm a ghost possessing the black wolf in front of you, if it wasn't obvious enough._

"That... what's that around the dog?"

_One of my experiments. Wanna join? I always need new flesh._

And with that he ran off.

"I'll pretend this never happened. ... Oh, great look: dead end."

"Hey Claire, come over here we might have found something."

"A painting?... Something's odd."

"The sun," Ammy stated "is missing."

"The sun huh? Let me try something..." Sun painted, path went on and found the second guardian sapling in a way worse state then the last one. It was only a little, dried, plant.

Ammy let her head down. She was really affected by this.

I looked around and found a secret passage. At the end was a sleeping bear on a round object.

_Nothing surprises me anymore._

"Agreed. Sorry sleepyhead, but this will tickle a bit." *power slash*, bear wakes up, falls to the ground, continues sleeping.

And now came the freaking ball pushing physiques of Nippon. (10 minutes later, the action was still lame)

"Hey guys, found something. I think it is somehow related to our picture. Huh, where are you?"

"Over here. I think it belongs here."

After putting the 'ball' into the puddle, water began spreading out letting the ball fly about a meter high or so.

"And now the sun..."

"Let me try." Issun tried and tried again, but wasn't really successful. "Hey Ammy can't you give him your power like the other gods did to us?"

"No, no, no. I don't want any help. I'll do it on my own. You two will see."

"I believe in you." Ammy said and I think I saw a bit light coming from her body. Surprisingly Issun's next attempt was a success. I looked at Ammy and she smiled back to me.

The guardian sapling grew, but wasn't revived.

"Sheesh, the tree is still dead and I thought this would do it."

_Look at the sky._

"Another brush god!" Issun exclaimed.

"Hey sis, can you get rid of this aura spell something?"

_Yeah, but you'll be tired afterwards. But you're right. It wouldn't look good if a bush god would see you like that._

That done I really felt tired, but ignored it for the moment. Then I got an idea. "Hey Issun, why don't you try and fill in the missing stars?"

"M-m-me?"

"Come on you can do it."

"Okay..."

He only needed 3 attempts (he didn't get that 2 were missing).

And the brush god appeared, spinning around and holding some kind of Japanese instrument.

(Now I'm not going to quote the brush god, 'cause I hate quotes and decided to stop it as long as it is possible).

Receiving the gift Ammy decided to bloom up the sapling. What then happened cannot be said in simple words. It was like a blooming explosion and everywhere the flowers touched, the area was revived.

I looked around the valley and it was all just beautifull.

"Wow, I feel kinda misplaced here."

"Well you can say it is abstract art." Was Issun's comment.

"*chuckle* I guess so, hey can we have a short break? I'm still a little tired from the spell thing."

_Oh man. I think it's upload time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Damn school. Holds me back from writing._

_Do not own Okami._

_Here goes:_

**Unknown Realm (for now)**

"Well my queen? Was I able to convince you my plan is a success?"

"The only thing you convinced me, is that she sleeps more than her. You're still overlooking the one thing. Oh well, at least I don't have to get out the trash."

"..."

"Don't expect me to help you. I don't need trash. This is your last chance, remember."

"Yes, my queen!"

"Good, now leave me alone."

She looked at the scene thoughtfully. ("Who would have thought, that there's someone who can beat her sleep record? If all goes after plan it should be good after that day. Except they ... Grr, I shouldn't think about it. Besides, the only ones who could get in the way are those two. The one I have already taken care of, but the other one? Maybe the little girl and, should call her mind as a own person? Maybe they can help. Grr, now I'm bored. Hmm, yes. That would solve two problems. It's still risky though...")

**Hana Valley**

I woke up alone at the sapling. ("That felt good.")

_Good you're awake. Ammy and Issun are currently reviving the dead trees here. They left you one to test your ability. It's just outside._

With Ammy and Issun, they just battled the imps again. Even without Claire, the dark clouds appeared and headed to her direction.

"Hey Ammy, you don't really have a crush on Claire, right?"

"I don't know. But it felt right to say it."

"YOU DON'T KNOW? IT FELT RIGHT? Honestly are you HIGH?"

"I know this is confusing. But I have a theory."

"I'm all ears."

"You know, when we gods die, we will be reincarnated again, like Sakuya reincarnated me. Sometimes we don't remember about our past life, sometimes we do. Sometimes even our gender changes..."

"Um, too much information."

"*chuckle* If I wanted I even could have been reborn with two..."

"AMMY, don't ruin my best years when they're still to come."

"*laugh* What I want to say is, in one of my carnations, I could have fallen in love with a black wolf. Maybe she's the one reincarnated."

"That doesn't make any sense, if we believe her she's normally a human. And are gods even allowed to love mortals?"

"I don't see what would be against it."

"Wow. But wouldn't that be sad? I mean the mortal would die someday and..."

"I don't remember clearly but I think there was a way... And remember the story about Kuraiko. I'm sure there's one. Don't tell me, YOU are the one who's in crush with one of us *maniacal laugh*."

"...Y'a know furball? You've changed really quick."

"What do you mean?"

"At the beginning you were all polite and acted like someone would expect from a god. But now you're acting like you've been a mortal your entire life."

"...True. But when I think back, I like it. It feels better."

"You're weird..."

"And you're a pervert who sleeps in clothes of other woman." Came Claire's voice. "Now shall we go?"

At Shinshu Field we revived the Sapling. Again beautiful. From the field you can see Sakuyas tree. It also revived. It had its leaves back. Issun assumed Sakuya could wait and we should look around at Shinshu first. I agreed. I wasn't really in a rush to go back to the village. We wanted to run, but then we found some kind of creepy gate. When we went through it we had to fight enemies who had 3 times the stamina they normally had. Still no problem. And just a little hot boiled blood. But the others were getting used to it. After the battle the gate disappeared and a small area was revived. So that sums up our day. Reviving areas with the brush or by destroying demon gates, feeding animals, helping a cursed postman who needed a travelers charm, reviving, reviving, reviving. Also some trees. Well as long as we had work to do, I was happy. Because it meant we didn't have to go back to the village with that creepy tree spirit. At one time we encountered something called a dead fish. It was a flying fish, nothing strange. Seriously nothing surprised me anymore after Ammy's mood swings today. After the battle...

_Wow, I have so much energy here I don't know anymore what to do with it. Seriously I need some help here._

"Maybe you could make new weapons or something like that improvement."

_Well yeah, but alone it will take a while. Man I wish someone would help me._

"Nah, it's crazy enough you having in my head. Hey, I got an idea! You always wanted to have your own body. Why not starting to create it now?"

_Easier said than done._

"You'll make it."

_Thanks sis. Wow never thought you'd support me one day. We're here just a short time and you're already way stronger than before._

We came across a firework store. However it only opened at night. Since it was evening we decided to rest. Ammy laid down next AT me.

"Ammy, do you realize just HOW awkward and weird that is?"

Ammy: "I don't care."

Issun: "*sweet drop* I take that as a no."

And with that Ammy laid her head on my back, like we were some sort of copple.

I: "Ammy really?"

_Oh, oh, someone please make a picture. You two look so CUTE!_

Issun: "I don't know what's creepier, what I see or what I hear."

I and Kuraiko: _**"The sauna incident."**_

Issun: "Sauna incident?" Ammy was asleep, by the way.

I: "Don't ask. I still have nightmares."

Eventually Ammy began mumbling in her sleep: "No... I won't let it happen again...promise...please no...come back...it's all my fault..."

"Ammy?"

"...Yes I promise..."

"Promise?"

She woke up, with a creepy, happy smile like from a silent hill game. She looked at me then at Issun. "I'll protect you two..." she mumbled and fell asleep again.

...

_What's creepier: that moment or silent hill?_

"Silent hill. But she made a good start."

"What're you talking about?"

"A horror game."

Since we had nothing better to do I wanted to explain him what we were talking about. Eventually Kuraiko had a better idea. She linked Issun with my memories playing the game. It was quite amusing looking at him as he jumped every now and then and eventually made a new record compared to a normal human.

"That-was-hell."

_And it only was the first two hours game play._

("Glad, we didn't end up there.")

Eventually it went night and we had to wake up Ammy. We entered the shop. There was a man mumbling to himself something like: "No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. I checked it 100 times, it should work."

"Um, hello?"

"Hmm? Oh, a ball off fire!"

("That's a new one.")

"I'm not a ball off fire! I'm a wandering artist!"

"Well you are made off fire, aren't you. Listen you three I have this super, awesome thing (10 minutes later), you can see it all there (simple painting of a bomb/wait simple painting? It could actually be worth the time). I know! You two have fire in your eyes. It will work this time. Prepare yourselves." After his 'dance' (Author: don't ask me, the song that is played during that scene is called Tama's dance, at least in my language) I quickly draw a circle and a line. Swoop, bomb appeared. We ran outside to see the firework. While we watched another constellation appeared. It was a swine. Though I had a hard time not to laugh. First one of the little pigs turned on the bomb the big pig was on and after the conversation, the pigs turned it on again and this time it exploded, leaving two kanji balls, rolling into us. Ammy tried the bomb near a cracked wall. That opened us a path to a cave. In it we found a treasure.

"Let's call it a night, I'm somehow really tired." I said.

**Claire's Mind, Kuraiko's POV**

I laid on the bed. Normally I don't need sleep, but if I did I always dreamt together with Claire. _She doesn't really needs me anymore, but she did the past years. And I wasn't there. And now, she got Amaterasu and Issun. Two real persons who care for her. _*click*

_Was that the door? _I went to the door and it opened. _Who opened it? I thought I was alone..._

I went out. I was in the same orphanage, Claire used to live. It was only a bit darker. _Is she still that hurt? Maybe I can do something about it. Where to first?_

The entrance was closed and so was every other room I checked. _Think girl, think. What haven't you checked?... THE CELLAR! No, don't say I have to go to that room._

I went down and for the first time in my 'live' I felt fear for myself. Normally I was only worried about Claire and lately about Amaterasu and Issun too. The Cellar had only three rooms. The biggest one was the storage room. Inside I found a lot of Claire's things which normally were in her room.

_I can bring them back later. I should focus on what's going on. Ok next room the..._

...control room for electricity and water. Inside I found a note of which button and so on was for what.

_Why is that thing here? Hmm, don't recognize the handwriting. Nothing else in here. So the last room._

I personal call it hell. Why? We shall find out.

Or not. Much to my relief and disappointment it was locked.

_Someone's crying. It's not Claire. That voice. I know that voice. Who is in that room? Damn I know it, but why won't I remember? Is Claire blocking it out? Hmm, I need to find a key. And there's still the fact SOMEONE opened the door. I need to find that person. Better before it's morning._

I went back upstairs to the entrance door. And thought. If the intruder could open up the door, he or she could probably open any other door and hide in any room.

Suddenly someone hugged from behind. At that moment I was unable to do ANYTHING. A female body pressed against mine. The person whispered into my ear.

{Ok guys before I go on, question: Am I overdoing it?}

"Are you looking for me? *chuckle* Don't worry I just paralyzed you. I don't want to harm you or the girl. I just need to be on the safe side. See I've planed things for years, but then you and the girl were send in here. I hope that still everything goes well. I know you've no reason to trust me, but I'm on your side, as well as on everyone else's. Here's the key to the office of the director." She pressed it into my hand. "Oh and can you do me a favor? The girls birthday, Claire was her name? I got something for her. Her birthday is in less than two months. On that day my present will be in the cave of nagi. Say hi to everyone. And don't worry, I won't come here again like this. It's too risky for myself."

**Shinshu Field**

_Guys! Emergency meeting! NOW!_

What a way to begin the morning. Woken up by your own mind, which seemed to like to destroy itself.

"Ow... sis what's the problem? Thanks to you I got a headache..."

"Hey Claire, say your ghost-sister whatever she should shut up and let me sleep."

_You better shut up. Listen up, there's something I need to tell you..._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Another one in my shithead?!"

"She said 'hi'?"

"..."

_Ammy you got any idea who it could be?_

"...No, I'm sorry."

"Shit just got real. So, what else could you find inside me?"

_I quitted exploration. I'll go on at night, so during the day I can support you guys, even if it is limited. Sorry I didn't notice her invading your mind. I'm supposed to help you._

"It's ok. Let's just hope she really IS on our side. Else, we're screwed." ("I wonder, is this part of the original game? Seems a bit off, if you ask me.")

_(Probably. Must be this way 'cause we're here now. She said herself someone pulled us in from this side. I guess she knows who.")_

"*sigh* Guess there's nothing we can do for now. Let's just go on and hope we'll meet this person...and when that happens, that she won't kill us in an instance..."

"...You're really encouraging, you know Claire?"

Ammy stayed calm.

We continued our journey and eventually landed at the moon shrine. I stayed out of it. Paranoya.

_You sure, you don't wanna go in? Could be something important in there._

"You know EXACTLY why!"

Issun came out of the shrine. "Hey Claire. Come in here. There's... something going on here."

_I said it._

"Grr!" "Hey! Why are you-"

"Issun, if anything happens like in Kamiki, you're the one who's gonna pay." I said calmly.

"*gulp* W-w-why are you-"

"Just-shut up. And make your last prayers."

I stepped in. Ammy was in there with a priest. I had a hard holding myself back. Issun jumped fast on Ammy's head. Ammy seemed to register my tension. The priest spoke up.

"So it is true! Thank the gods, we'll be soon safe again."

"Umm, some explanation?"

Issun: "Well, the priest was kind of... expecting us. He wants us to hunt down some monsters. He got us a list. He said, we'll recognize them threw a marking of some sort."

"Uhu, and how did he know, we would come?"

"Dunno, we didn't get to that point yet. Hey priest..."

"Ah, yes. I was told from a woman in a cloak."

"A cloak!?"

"Yes, she said, 3 warriors, 2 wolfs, black and white, and a tiny green warrior would come to help me. She said she would help me, but unfortunately she had to go on. She also wanted me to bring a message to you: 'I'll meet you in Agata Forest' and will begin to reveal the truth to you."

"..."

"Someone shoot me. Please."

Ammy was again as calm as hell.

"What's wrong with you? Got no opinion?"

"...I'm not sure. Something in my head is scratching me..."

"A memory?"

"...Could be..."

"I don't like the sound of it..."

We went outside with a headache. The monsters would only appear at night, so we could do other stuff. We examined the moon cave, and found out it was sealed by a barrier.

"Why is there a barrier?" Issun asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Orochi is in there."

"What are you talking about? Ammy defeated Orochi 100 years ago!"

"And how do you explain the curse zone and all other stuff, that happened so far?"

"She's right. I can feel him, though he seems weakened, too."

_Duh. He was sealed away 100 years ago. And from what we know, you died after that fight and you were at FULL POWER. Speaking of sealing, why not KILLING him in the first place?_

That question was left unanswered.

We left and explored the rest of the field. We found some kind of dojo. Inside was an old man who EXPECTED us. Guess why?

"She was here too?"

"Oh yes, and she left some special training techniques for the two here. Some I can teach you both and some are only specialties one of you can learn. And she said, that the black one has a problem with not controlling herself in battle. She already paid for this training."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Hehe, I guess you have a stalker. Look out Ammy, someone got a crush on Claire, too."

_Hey, that was my line._

"Ah, I see. The spirit is with you too. That is good, for some of the training you'll need it. Now let's begin. What should I teach you?"

Except the situation we trained. We only had money for adding a new hit to our combo list and a simple dodge technique. My anti-aggression training was part of fighting and meditating. Well I guess it worked-

-the other way around.


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, I put a lot of OCs in this story. I think I've enough now. I hope. Don't know what will come up in my brain tomorrow._

_Do not own Okami._

_Here goes:_

**Moon shrine**

"All monsters are gone! I can feel it! Please accept this as my gratitude!"

We received gold dust. So you guys wanna know what happened? Madness. This anti-aggression training got me so pumped up, I ran into every demon scroll I could find until the next day (when Ammy found me and knocked me out with a bomb). And while I was running amok, I killed all the monsters on the list.

Right now, I was laying down the grass. Thinking. We couldn't enter Agata Forest, so the only place we could check up was Kamiki. And I wasn't really too happy about it.

_Don't worry. If things get messy, Ammy is there to help you._

I looked at the sleeping wolf next to me. They'd decided to sleep before going on. After all they were awake the whole night. ("Better get some sleep myself.") Just when I wanted to close my eyes Ammy's head was straight up, looking around nervously.

"'Sup?" I asked.

"Nothing...just a nightmare."

("Nightmare huh?") "Wanna talk about it?"

"No...actually yes."

"?"

"It might've something to do with you."

"I wish I never asked." I muttered. Just what I needed before heading back to a paranoid tree spirit.

"So? What was it about?"

"I saw a wolf. A black one. But it had the same red markings as I have. I think it was a she. I don't know how. Must be instinct. Anyway, she looked at me and gestured her to follow. I followed her and she brought me to a pond. It was somehow special. The water wasn't normal. When I looked at it I didn't saw my reflection, but more like a vision. Of the past."

"The past?" I asked. Now things started to get really confusing.

"Yes. I saw the wolf...and me. She was injured laying on the ground. Injured by a man in...a pink outfit. I don't remember the details. He had to swords. I saw mw wanting to help her but was hold back by Tachigami. And then..." Ammy began to sob.

"H-hey. It's okay. We don't have to-"

"No." she said with concern. "This could be important. After that the vision blurred and the water became normal. I looked next to me at the stranger. She...smiled. She looked somewhat happy. I don't know why. But then she approached me and everything became dark. I could only see her. I couldn't move. She came closer and closer and when she touched me...I felt something and then-nothing. I woke up."

There was a silence around us.

"Any idea who the wolf could be?"

Ammy nodded. "My daughter."

**Claire's Mind; during the conversation**

Kuraiko aka 'big sis' had opened the door to the office.

_This is more and more getting like one of the silent hill games. The only things that are missing are the monsters and the nightmare world. Well, I'm kind of a nightmare myself. So what do we have here...strange. I should only be able to see thinks, Claire has seen. She never read those documents. Let's see... A,B...C! Claire. There we go. ... What? Hmmm, some of the words are blacked out. Names and this should be a number...a very long number with a $. Person **** was sold for *very long number*$. Claire was sold?...By her parents it seems. It's just a theory, but it seems most like it. But why? Maybe I should look around more._

_Grr. Disgusting. Glad I was able to convince Claire to burn down this painting, before IT happened. Hmm, maybe the desk drawer. What the ****?! Great. At least that explains it. Fanatics. Claire must be somehow special. And I don't mean special she is the way now. Something those a-holes wanted to use. Someone else must've noticed this and dragged us into here. But why? To save us? Or to use us? That's the $ question. -No more leads. I need to find another key to proceed. Where could the general key be? This'll be a long week. _

Meanwhile, Issun had awakened and Ammy had informed him about her dream.

_Hey, I'm sorry I've been busy here and I think I found something. Anyways before I tell you, mind telling me what happened?_

**Kamiki Village**

"Someone please shoot me!" I exclaimed. We were only in Kamiki for five minutes and my paranoia was already driving me mad.

"Claire, you're even more annoying then I can ever be." said Issun.

"He's right. Calm down a bit. I settled everything, when we last visited. Now come and help me blooming those trees."

_I'm rather glad Claire is that annoying. I thought she would have a psychic collapse of some sort._

"Believe me, I'm not far from it."

"What do you mean collapsing?" Issun asked.

"Issun, I don't think-"

"It's ok." I interrupted. "I used to stand still, shaking, running away in panic, hitting everything in my way and so on, if I found something or in this case someplace that reminds me of a trauma."

"Oh, uh...sorry Claire."

"It's ok. With you two, everything has gotten better. At least I have now some sort of -"

I stopped. ("Can I really say it?")

_You can. Come on. You can't be a coward now._

"What? What is it?"

"...at least I now have a...a...family."

Ammy and Issun gave me a look.

Then Ammy hugged me and Issun jumped on my head. Issun's reaction was somehow surprising.

"Thanks guys. And Issun?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, sometimes even you can be cute."

Issun turned pink and Ammy laughed.

With Issun on my head we continued blooming up the trees around and what then followed... well play the game or watch a video. It was way too awesome to put it into words. Eventually we all tried to help. It took us 4 attempts. In the first three either Ammy or me accidently drew the sun. Issun hadn't mastered the sun-technique at that time.

What followed was a Skuya in Bikini and some apologies. Though she was obviously scared. At her tree...(after getting the new technique)

"I don't understand..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Where I come from we shake hands when we apologize to each other." I was holding up my paw.

Sakuya took it and we somehow made it.

"Good. That done, you don't come to know about a strange cloaked woman figure?"

After some information exchanging (well Sakuya couldn't tell us anything we didn't know ourselves) the sun began setting. We decided to rest at her tree.

"Tell me Claire. What is your world like?" Sakuya asked. That got Issun's and Ammy's attention. They'd forgotten to ask themselves.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it. Right now, the nature in my world is dying. All know it is the fault of us humans, but no one wants to give up their lazy lifestyle. So almost nothing is done to prevent the nature dying. Fun fact, if nothing will be done we humans will be extinct. To be honest, I never really cared. Had other things to worry about."

"And the gods on your world, don't bother?"

At this I couldn't resist to laugh.

"*snicker* Sorry. It's just gods and demons doesn't exists in my world. Sure some belief in them, but science has brought up more and more evidence, that gods and so on are nothing but talk. Sorry Ammy, there's even a religion including you as the highest deity, but in my world it's all a lie."

All looks were on me.

I shrugged. "Sorry, but this is how things are going on in my world."

"That's...sad." stated Amaterasu.

I shrugged again.

During the night, Kuraiko had told me what she found out about me.

"This reminds me way too much of Silent Hill."

_Too bad, there's no nightmare world._

"Not yet. *sigh* What gives? Maybe we'll find out later and if not, I don't care."

_You changed a lot._

The next day Ammy insisted on going to the dojo again. I think the owner is a bit senile, since he couldn't remember me raging like a 13 year old kid, playing Call of Duty. Or he just didn't care.

Ammy wanted to learn some new powers. She learned some kind of aura which was basically the opposite of mine. Increasing the defense. I was kinda jealous that she could use her powers on her own, while I still needed help of my f***ed up mind.

_Hey!_

Yes, fourth wall broken. Anyways,

after the training session (we had not enough money to pay for me) we went to Agata Forest. It was no surprise finding a cursed zone (exception captain obvious). We headed down a cliff into a cave and found.. "A house? And I thought my brain is creepy."

"Yeah. Seriously who lives inside a cave?"

"Only one way to find out." Ammy walked ahead. I followed her. Inside was some old woman, a fortune teller. For 500 yen she gave us some cryptic riddle. Translated: the guardian sapling was in a cave and we needed cherry bomb to get there.

After we stepped outside, we soon found the cave.

"This money was wasted." I stated.

After reviving the sapling (again I feel like I'm out of place) we found a chest with a new weapon for Ammy. Some kind of bead chain, that can be used as a whip.

"Hey sis, can you make me a copy or something?"

_Sure thing. Maybe... give me a minute._

_Done and done. And I got a little surprise for you two. But it has to wait._

"Surprise? You're back to your creepy self."

_Kekeke, don't worry, I need to figure out some thinks first, but you'll like it when it's done._

I simply shrugged. Couldn't be anything bad right? ("Sauna incident.") came a voice in my head. Ok, I take my last statement back.

ANYWAYS...

After we went outside the cave, things really began to be weird. For all readers and Okami-fans the name Waka says something different. For me it says annoying, bisexual (is this enough for M rating?), pink guy. Why bi? First he wears PINK! I HATE PINK! Second, he actually hit on Amaterasu. WHAT KIND OF NORMAL PERSON HITS A ON A WOLF?!

After, what looked like his 'normal speech' he turned his attention towards me.

("Seriously, if he hits on me too, he's gonna die, important person or not!")

_Be careful. This guy is far from normal. And I don't mean his attitude._

"It's been quite some time, ma petite fleur.

"Umm, I think you mistake me with someone. My name is Claire."

"Oh my, this old trick again?"

"Ammy, if I ever meet your daughter, you surely don't mind if I punch her in the face, right?"

...

"Hmmhmmm, I think that's enough talk."

Waka unsheathed his sword.

"What is this, Star Wars?" I couldn't help it. What would you say, if you see someone with a freaking light saber?

_First he's gay and now this. Nothing surprise me anymore._

Either nothing could surprise Waka anymore or he just ignored her. He threw a dagger towards me, which I threw back with power slash. Ammy and I attacked with our new weapons.

("They're weaker, but we have longer range.")

Waka recovered fast and threw a dagger towards Ammy, who blocked it with her first weapon. Waka jumped and started a series of sword attacks against me. I was barely able to block with my shield. The battle went on, sometimes we used cherry bomb, which did quite well. However the enemies we've faced so far were nothing compared to Waka. Soon I had multiple cuts and used my aura already 3 times. Ammy started to use her shield to block attacks which would've killed me. But she was tired as well.

("Grr, I'd like to kill him now, but we need an escape route.")

_Doesn't look good. He summoned some kind of barrier, which prevents you guys from escaping. I don't see any weak spots._

("Great. We're screwed.")

_Someone's coming. And I don't like it._

("Wut?!")

Yep, enter strange cloaked woman. Well, we were told we'd meet her here. In one hand she had a black katana, with which she blocked Waka's attack and in her other hand was a scroll. She threw the scroll towards Ammy (+100 points for headshot on Issun) and disappeared with Waka in black mist.

...

"...I think I'll oversleep that..." I lost conscious due to blood lose.

I woke up on an origin mirror. Ammy must have dragged me there.

"Urgh, morning..."

"Are you alright?" she asked worried.

I nodded. "What about the scroll thingy. Any answers?"

Issun bounced off. "Well, the stupid thing is somehow sealed. Thje fortune lady said she could break it, but it would take a few weeks."

"So much for the answers. Seriously, what has your daughter done, that everyone is after my ass?"

Ammy looked down.

"Oh sorry. Shouldn't have mentioned it."

_Sorry for not uploading for so long. I tried to work on new fanfics, but nothing turned out good. Next time? Fishing, ruins I guess._


End file.
